The Doctor and Crowley
by Elvarya
Summary: In which the Eleventh Doctor meets the demon Crowley and mutual confusion ensues.


Written for yami-kuro on tumblr, who requested SuperWho, specifically, 11/Crowley.

~X~

"Who are you?" The Doctor demanded.

"The name's Crowley," the man replied, raising an eyebrow at the Doctor's strange clothing, eyes lingering on the bowtie at his neck.

"Well, thanks for introducing yourself, but that's not what I mean." The Doctor's eyes were fixed on Crowley's face, and it seemed like the man is seeing more than just him. "You're obviously not human."

That caught Crowley by surprise. How could the man tell that much? The man wasn't an angel, demon, or any kind of monster, as far as Crowley could tell. And oh, Crowley could tell that kind of thing. Perks of being king of hell, and all. He checked. He hadn't been exposed to any holy water, or salt. He wasn't stuck in a devil's trap, because he could feel that. It was like a suffocating feeling.

So, what was this strange man? Hunter? Some kind of vermin dreamed up by Eve that they just hadn't encountered and eradicated yet? But, there was something different about him. Something strange.

Beyond the bowtie and the fez, of course,

And _what_ was that great blue box behind him? Crowley squinted. He hadn't seen a police box in years, so what was it doing here in the middle of South Dakota?

"And how do you know that, love?" Crowley, as usual, kept his cool, collected air about him, completely masking the confusion and curiosity coursing through him.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord."

"A _what_ lord?" Crowley asked, his cool demeanor breaking for just a moment as he tries to comprehend him. He would usually just pass the man off as some kind of nutter, but… There was something about him.

"A Time Lord," the Doctor repeated. "I'm a Lord. A Lord of Time."

"And that means, what? You some kind of time traveler? Because I've had enough of these issues with the angels and-"

"Angels?" the Doctor askee, suddenly alarmed. "Weeping angels?" He looked around wildly, but quickly refocused on Crowley.

"Well, Castiel can be a bit weepy, especially since his poor hunter dropped him, but I wouldn't call him a _weeping angel_."

"Then what do you mean?" he demanded. "Because you're not making any sense."

"And you are?" Crowley scoffed. "You show up randomly with a police box and start calling yourself a Lord of Time? You in the wrong time, mate? Because it's been years since I've seen a police box around."

"No, I'm exactly when I want to be." He shifted. "Mostly." He placed a hand on the side of the box. "She's sad that she lost Rory, I think. Hasn't been acting quite right."

"Again with the lack of sense," Crowley commented dryly. "And that box? Not alive, I can tell."

The Doctor turned on Crowley suddenly, rage flashing in his eyes. "And how would you know that?"

"Simple," he replied, seemingly bored with the entire exchange at this point. He leaned back against the classic Bentley he'd been using as transportation. "Comes with being a demon. You can sense when something is alive, and if it's Supernatural. Which is how I can tell that you aren't human either, though I can't tell what exactly you are."

"I told you, I'm a Time Lord." He paused, cocking his head. The fez, already off balance, wiggles and almost falls, but stays on his head. "I've never encountered a demon before. What planet are you from?"

"Earth…" Crowley replied, now thoroughly confused. "Where are you from?" He didn't mean the question seriously, because hell, where else would either of them be from?

"My planet's called Gallifrey," the Doctor replied. "Though, it's been gone for a while, and I've been travelling ever since. Just me and the TARDIS, and a couple other people along the way." The placed his hand lovingly on the side of the box again.

"And…_that_ is the TARDIS?" Crowley asked, nodding to the box. "How do you travel in that thing?"

The Doctor flashed a grin. "I'll show you."

And then Crowley was being pushed into the box. _Well, this will be annoying_, he thoguht to himself. He'd been locked in one of these before. Not much space for those moments before he disappeared and reappeared in Hawaii. And with two people inside of it?

But then he gasped. The inside was… it was…

"It's bigger on the inside!" he exclaimed. The Doctor only laughed at his comment. Crowley collected himself and pulled his face into a lopsided grin.

"Oh, this is going to be fun."


End file.
